fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Franklin (Truerverse; Verbose New Tiering)
Franklin Richards (Truer Marvel Universe) |-| Scared Franklin = |-| Child Franklin(Broken Heart)= |-| Child Franklin(Zero-Man)= |-| Child Franklin(Awakened Power)= |-| Child Franklin(Chibi)= |-| Child Franklin(Real Power)= |-| Child Franklin(Battle Suit)= |-| Child Franklin(Smug Teen)= |-| Child Franklin(Uncle Bonds)= |-|Child Franklin (Depressed)= |-|Child Franklin (Blissful Child to True Deiy)= |-|Child Franklin (Unaware God)= |-|Child Franklin (Unlimited Gifts)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn)= |-|Child Franklin (Reed&Franklin)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn 2)= |-| Child Franklin (Hyperstorm)= |-|Child Franklin Richards (Heroes Reborn)= |-| Child Franklin (Daydreamers)= |-| Child Franklin (Avatar) = |-| Psi-Lord= |-| Avatar= |-| Tattletale= |-| Ego-Spawn= |-| Adult Franklin Richards= Summary Is an Fanon variant of Franklin taking place in Truer Marvel, in which just about everything changed sans perhaps a few things. It is removed from everything having to do with World's Beyond and other such cosmological realities, due to not being bound by one himself. Post Verbose Indexing Revisions to World's Beyond Cosmology & Powerscaling The new "Grade Z" Tiering implemented by 100% Flat not long ago which accurately relates, I decided to jump the bandwagon and convert the characters that should be at "Grade Zl" as of the new tiering revisions. The hcaracters in this below system of the higher extents of "S/2" and "S/1" are immensely above what Tier 0s could ever potentially acheive and even the concept of Joke-Characters could ever come close too due to all of them being encompassed within "S/2", much less Grade Z, which is where the fodder of the fodder ended up. Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper [] models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Meta from Expression Z However, I noticed that. Verbose Indexing * Grade Z: True Potential Frankie and things beyond the Concept of Spheres * Z': '''Monotheistic Orb '(The Equivalent of what it , if it were conscious, if it were possible and negligible, would considers Utter Null are things which are absolutely beyond anything that can be defined under those such as Potential Frankie + Hypothetically Beyond without exception, including any definitions the Author or anyone else try to contain it within, including itself. The bottomlessness of the Eternity Orb, if one could define it as such, is something that is essentially always above and beyond any possible detachments from the concepts and or expression in which True Potential Frankie could be given to those on Grade Z levels , if attempted to be described in any fashion, even ones stated by this very author tiering system and cosmology , as it can't be assigned to any irregardless but simultaneously was given a way of expressions beyond meta-expression by those who exceed all manners of it themselves Meta-Expressionary Worlds / Levels, and would nope it irregardless to logic . Cannot truly be indexed due to impossibilities and even the concept of indexing would be within the Eternity Orb's lowest boundaries. Even in terms of those who are above All possibilities of what can theoretically lie beyond the reach of such conceptualizations mentioned , even Detachments and Detachments of Detachments from ideas / concepts that cannot be indexed compared to the above , only being described by other beings also beyond Expressions, described in a way that we cannot hope to comprehend. Even the expression of "Z" conceptually or how it's defined/indexed paradoxically wouldn't even begin to describe it's actual worth. Expressions & Indexing accoding to the Seer of the Verse includes anything expressed and indexed in words in this wiki page and prior , as expressions include concepts beyond expressions and hypothetical things beyond indexing and thusly could never be fully indexed by me, as placing it within a system that can be comprehended would be at it's core impossible due to it's very nature, so what this page says is highly assumptuous as those within it have power that can't be described by anything in any form or fashion, any expressions or indexing and any hypothetical stages afterward . So in other words, anything I state they are above no matter what to any degree no matter what. Anything Possible and Impossible to them is possible within the lowest extent of it's boundless depths. Chains and hypothetical 'Meta-Expressions' that can be made above this to no limits are considered still within the lowest extent of it's boundless depths. All these things and limitlessly more is possible within even what would be considered Utter Null possibilities within the Eternity Orb, which one finds the ability to 'Detact' describe what the Eternity Orb i, and attempting to even see beyond the states of Meta-Expressions into it's true nature is considered an Impossible task. Describing it under a 'Status' or this verse's definition of Meta-Expressions wouldn't be right in describing the Orb's true nature. The Concept of Detachment from these still is contained within the Eternity Orb, designed to embody True Detachment beyond all states of Detachment those beyond those beyond Expression vaguely defined within the Orb. * '''Grade Z: Supreme Orb (Beyond all possible and impossible implementations of the Monotheistic Orb's way of Indexing which surpasses the very concept of Indexing to all degrees and thusly cannot be defined in any way) * Grade Z: Insert as many 'Orbs' as there are entities from World's Beyond, each transcending the others implementation of indexing and thusly cannot be defined by any other means, including cosmology or tiering. * Grade Z: Prima Exodus (Beyond all possible and impossible implementations of the previous Orbs way of Indexing which surpasses the very concept of Indexing to all degrees and thusly cannot be defined in any way) * Grade Z: Alternate Earth(s) : (Beyond all possible and impossible implementations of the Prima Exodus' Indexing in the same way they surpass World's Beyond) Summary Franklin (Truer Marvel Universe) is an immensely powerful character hailing from the Omni-Marvel Universe, which is the "son" of Reed and Susan Richards . He's a vastly powerful reality warper, within the Truer Marvel Universe, consistently referred to as being a threat to the majority of the verse if given the amount of training. Franklin's story stems through far more than just merely an alternate variant of Marvel. He crosses over with Crossover: Fate of the Strong as the SuperBoss equivalent after the Xehanort Saga involving it's X-Blade threat History Summary Everything in the Omni-Marvel verse was dictated by the Lords of Omni-All via influencing his unaware mind with multiple illusions of "having a family" , "going on adventures" , and things of that nature... He never had any of these. He just believed he did, and it was part of an elaborate illusion to keep him contained because they knew he would wake up to his true purpose... to envelop them all and become one with everything, even their Verses, as the legends foretold. The reason why the Minus Mythos and Omni-Marvel Universe was kept separate is because the Minus Mythos would allow him to become aware of his True Self and accelerate the process... So finding out where the "Unaware God" is... They managed to keep him in the dark with illusions (compare in contrast with the way Azathoth is kept asleep). Basically... Think of him as this weird combination of Kami Tenchi , Azathoth , and Featherine. 'Appearance' While this aspect of Franklin does change indisputably depending on where in the timeline you place him, he still has the same overall soft facial features. He is a little boy consistently, about the size of bordering four feet (compare him to Krillin in size). He has blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with an caucasian complexion. Sometimes he either wears the Fantastic Four shirt, his long pink sweater, or his Tattletale outfit. When in Avatar , Enraged, or Psi-Lord State... He completely changes, manifesting his full powers. Usually he has the same facial appearance, except for the simple fact he can always be portrayed as foreboding and extremely physically fit, easily becoming a six pack once accessing his adult mode. All of this isn't his true self. His true self, if anything, appears far more abstract in nature in comparison and even "Genderless".His eyes are blank and without emotion, with a similar appearance to if Eternity had long black hair. 'Personality' (None of the below is real... Only an Illusion) Franklin is described as a exaggeratedly shrinking violent esque entity , yet having gentle , fragile, and sweet soul . Even Mephisto called his heart completely pure much to his chagrin. It is rare for him to even get a chance to be this way to people, as interaction wasn't his strong suit and has isolation from others (as he is locked into the Baxter Building due to overprotection and a attempt to keep his powers in-check). He is described as a gullible but yet somewhat hesitant to accept anything from someone he doesn't know , usually to the chagrin of those protecting her. His emotional stability and sensitivity made him an easy target for Onslaught. He wants to help others in anyway she can. He did this once to a lonely man he met in the streets despite the danger of it maybe being a trap. He can be a bit timid about a lot of things , as he doesn’t have much experience with other people period due to the overprotective nature of his father. He does have quite inferiority complex, despite the awesome powers at his disposal. Doesn’t like racial segregation whatsoever. This is due to him being a mutant, and is the most sensitive about this subject because he feels he is nothing more than a nuisance for most who meet him. . Due to this, he is more likely to hide the fact he is a mutant than reveal it to the world to mock her at what he cannot help being . Is pretty much a geek on pretty much everything and anything all thing considered. This is due to his father’s upbringing, as well as binging a lot of shows and non-educational . Franklin has been shown to be quite fearful, and unfortunately this has caused him to unleash his powers without his prior consent. 'Psi-Lord' Frankie as Psi-Lord is a lot more confident in his own capabilities . This is because this iteration of him , like the other majority of his split personalities, is completely aware of what their full abilities can be utilized for . This was shown at several moments in this alternate universe , including when he felt that he could defeat several enemies that his family couldn’t even on their best day , however left specifically for tactical reasons . He is not anywhere near as evil as she presents herself to be. He is a bonafide hero, albeit at times acts more like an anti-hero than anything else. He can be quite sadistic, punishing those severely even though he knows very well she can oneshot him. Ego-Spawn Ego Spawn is the doubts and insecurities of Franklin personified. It is more likely to appear than the others, and has access to the child's full powers... However it exists as an different entity, almost like a stand. While active, Franklin is unconscious. While it can use the same hax as Franklin has, it usually amps it's physicals to the same level as his hax immediately and starts pummeling whatever just so happens to be in Franklin's way. It isn't evil and doesn't fight back unless promptly provoked. 'Avatar' Avatar is essentially a transformation that has constantly appeared throughout the series.This unlocks his fullest potential When he awakens, he wants to know 'who he is' , and has unsatiable questions with a unsatiable quest for knowledge and the unknown in general. This is the part of him that is the closest to his father. If he doesn't get a answer, the results can be rather explosive, such as destruction of a few cities or even of far greater scale. It usually occurs when he desires to be older, which normally ever happened as a toddler and pre-teen. Sometimes it happened when he was an teen, albeit that is rare to say the least. 'Enraged/Hulking Franklin' When he is in his Enraged/Hulking Franklin mode, his rage has peaked and his limiters have been removed completely. He now blindly is bloodlusted, attacking everything with his full power. Usually it takes something from his past to calm him down. Is triggered by drastic results. 'Cosmology Explanation of Omni-Marvel and World's Beyond' Due to the power of "Z", the verse cannot be labeled under any expression or indexing , even the Inexpressible is below them even when taking into account the lowest possibilities of the verse's cosmological nature, because everything expressible and inexpressible is below them to such subliminal levels it is honestly ludicrous. All expressions, even those of inferiority and superiority, are beneath them, hence why the "Z"s mentioned in this profile can basically just be independent of this cosmology, but are labeled under it for the sole purpose of potential indexing. Due to this, this verse isn't under any official cosmology or system, instead merely it's own thing with no relation to World's Beyond aside from crossovers. Here is a roughly comparative nature on how this system works: Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper c models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Detachment from Indexing Z Most verses would fit under "S/2" due to [ ] including Anything and Everything to it's full all-encompasssing, NLF nature. But as mentioned, [ ] within [ ] according to a variant of Verboses profiling is indeed possible. 'Powers and Stats': |-|Child Franklin(IRL)= |-|Adult Franklin(IRL)= |-|Child Franklin(Baby)= |-|Child Franklin(Legendary Power)= |-|Child Franklin (World Maker)= |-|Child Franklin(Boundless Warper)= |-|Child Franklin(Boundless Child)= |-|Child Franklin(Boundless Potential)= |-|Child Franklin(Saddened Soul)= |-|Child Franklin(Untapped Godhood)= Tier: Grade Z''' l '''Grade Z''' '''Name: Franklin Richards l Referred to as "Omni-Creator"... but has as many names/aliases as there are entities in World's Beyond... Treated as Myth then Reality) Origin: ' ruer Creator' Gender: Male Age: Likely 5-9 'l Impossible to Define (Older than the very Conceptualizations) '''Classification: "Shy Boy" ', Monotheistic Cosmic Warper. Child God , Celestial Level Threat '''Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection , Reality Warping, "Nigh-Omnipotence"on view , Life Manipulation , Creation , Existence Erasure Matter Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Spirit Walker) , , and likely Far More to an Unknown Extent (Created all powers and their levels of potency / resistances within Omni-Marvel subconsciously, and could effortlessly bypass them by merely waking up)l Post-Retcon has the same abilities as Amanda but to an unfathomably higher hax scaling and resistance. See here for more information Attack Potency: Grade Z Level (Even as a little boy was not only stated to be not bound to any cosmology , indexing label or concepts of indexing thereof , tiering or level, as the lowest possibilities of the Orb contain the Expressible and Inexpressible in all it's possibilities and forms, The indexed and what has transcended be unindexable and all possibilities that lay beyond by any means, the Knowable and Unknowable, The tierable and untierable, and thusly cannot be properly indexed in any cosmology or tiering as it would hypothetically be inapplicable to it, even hypothetical cosmologies of things beyond all expressions and inexpression and extensions thereof, even statements such as these they are beyond due to not being able to be expressed or indexed even by words themselves. Cannot be expressed or indexed in any relation to the Truer Marvel Universe Alternate Earths, in the same way the Supreme Orb cannot be expressed or indexed in any way to anything it contains or ever could possibly be included into by those who transcend indexing conceptually , having created variants of the Alternate Earth(s) itself as a little boy . We do know Franklin is above others with similar natures to the Orb of being beyond expressions and inexpression of all possibilities and detachments thereof due to the nature of the Orb, and we do know the verse follows something along the lines of superiority in which Franklin is at the top without fault , and is the Inaccessible Cardinal Equivalent, to which the concepts of "Inexpression" and "Meta-Indexing" and possibles states beyond is not a concept that can be defined under him , but to what extent it can be expressed is impossible to define under any expressions, even from those beyond expressions and expressions themselves within the verse. Even humans have the power to be beyond expressions and meta-expressions and meta-indexing concepts and powers within the verse, and we know that due to Franklin's powers he should be unfathomably above that, but cannot be expressed how high due to being beyond the concept and cannot be measured in a cosmological manner .Has always been considered an Omnipotent force in comparison to all of creation, and could rewrite it effortlessly. The Seer of the Verse, a being beyond the chains and levels of Meta-Indexing & Meta-Expressions of all mannerisms and states, and above the Supreme Orb and Alternate Earth(s) to degrees impossible to be indexed even by those beyond indexing themselves , recalled Franklin as his powers that in his own ways cannot be indexed or expressed in any form due to their all-encompassing nature even to things beyond all states of indexing or expression, and things beyond those to any possibility. ) Speed: Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers''' l '''Irrevelant. l Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers. Lifting Strength : Irrelevant via Powers. ' '''I '''Irrelevant/' Striking Strength: Undefined Level '''via '''Powers Durability: Undefined Level via Powers Stamina:' Limitless' via Powers Range: . Likely Undefined Level Intelligence: Omniscient '''via Powers l '''Omniscient Weaknesses: Key: Baby l Child Form Notable Attacks and Techniques Franklin (Truer Marvel Universe) as the Super Boss equivalent of the story fanfic of Crossover: Fate of the Strong (Post-Xehanort) has multiple attacks, although to note it was revealed Franklin heavily held back to test their character and why they entered the Void Between Worlds. He has Three Forms: Child, Psi-Lord, and Avatar/ * Cosmic Smasher: An Golden version of Xehanort's Guardian appears instantaneously behind Sora & Arthur at the start of the match, then in speeds they couldn't begin to match created a hand sized golden sphere that emits a golden wave that repels them into the air to start them barely able to handle another attack. * Cosmic Wheel of Fate: Hurls a Giant Wheel which spawns enemies that Sora and Arthur have fought, but are massively amped and do a lot of damage to the point if hit will push them to only being another hit from death. * Cosmic Reaper: Spawns a Scythe that tracks them down, and if hit temporarily locks their abilties for an extended period. * Cosmic Keyblade: Midway through the intense battle, seeing what Sora and Arthur did, he spawns a Keyblade of his very own. * Rebirth of Heroes: His Ultimate Move while in Child Form. He summons Heroes Reborn through his own will and spiritual entities embodying his connection to those within this universe come to fight . Both Sora and Arthur needed to combine forces and draw power from every friend they encountered to survive this phase, with the reaction command "True Bonds". Category:Blog posts